


[Podfic of] In the Future Everyone Will Have a Sexbot

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Community
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy really, really likes robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In the Future Everyone Will Have a Sexbot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Future Everyone Will Have a Sexbot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214445) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ghek0xdtpn51mnt)

Streaming


End file.
